Kimahri Ronso
Kimahri Ronso is a player character in Final Fantasy X and non-player character in Final Fantasy X-2. He is of the Ronso tribe. While taller than humans, he is smaller than normal Ronso and has no horn. Like all Ronso he has the Lancet ability which allows him to copy certain special moves from fiends. In Kimahri's fighting class one can see echoes of the Dragoons of older Final Fantasy games (due to his choice of weaponry and his Jump attack) and of the Blue Mage character class, as well (the Lancet ability allows him to learn enemy attacks). Kimahri is the only character lacking a pre-determined course on the Sphere Grid, allowing the player freedom to choose Kimahri's abilities from the time of his initial stat growth. The first time Kimahri speaks during Final Fantasy X is following Operation Mi'ihen, when he reminds Tidus — who is shocked to hear Kimahri talk at all — that he must keep a bright exterior and happy face to help brighten Yuna's dark journey. From then on he only talks when necessary and usually offers helpful advice when he does speak. Background As a young Ronso, he was not well accepted by the other Ronso, who viewed him as inferior due to his short stature — despite his height surpassing that of any non-Ronso — and his broken horn. His horn was broken in a duel with Biran, one of two aggressive young Ronso who occasionally bump into Kimahri during the journey to tease him and give harsh-sounding yet useful advice. Kimahri is usually silent throughout the game because of his shame of bearing a broken horn. In fact, Kimahri swore never again to step foot on his home of Mt. Gagazet due to the shame of his broken horn, though his devotion to Yuna and her pilgrimage was greater than his shame. Final Fantasy X Kimahri's guardianship of Yuna began long before she officially decided to become a summoner. After departing from Mt. Gagazet in shame ten years before Final Fantasy X began, Kimahri discovered a dying Auron — who had managed to crawl all the way from the Zanarkand Ruins while wounded — outside Bevelle. Auron told Kimahri about the daughter of High Summoner Braska, Yuna, and asked him to fulfill a promise Auron had made to Braska in his stead: to remove Yuna from Bevelle and transport her to the island of Besaid, where she may grow up peacefully. Kimahri honored Auron's request and made sure that Yuna arrived at Besaid safely. When his task was completed, he prepared to depart, yet Yuna pleaded with him to remain with her, and he complied. Kimahri's main character growth occurrs when he finally returns to Mount Gagazet and is confronted by Biran and Yenke in a 2-on-1 match to test whether or not he is worthy to climb Mt. Gagazet. He proves his worth as a Ronso in defeating the two, and Biran is proud to see that Kimahri surpassed him. Further, the Ronso then make a vow to stop anyone from the temples who pursued Yuna and her companions. Unfortunately, Seymour — a powerful unsent Guado with the belief that peace can only be achieved in death — is the one who follows, and in trying to stop him, nearly the entire Ronso tribe is slaughtered. Final Fantasy X-2 After the defeat of Sin, Yuna's Eternal Calm began, and a year later, Kimahri became the new Elder of the Ronso tribe. He also discovered a sphere on the mountain that sparks Yuna's new journey depicted in Final Fantasy X-2. For Kimahri's own part, during Final Fantasy X-2, he had to face various issues as the new elder of the Ronso tribe, most notably the rebellion of a young Ronso named "Garik" who desired to seek vengeance upon the Guado for the grievances they caused two years prior under Seymour's command. Kimahri, however, wanted to make peace with the Guado and sought to abate Garik's anger. Another notable issue Kimahri faced was the disappearance of two Ronso pups (children), Lian and Aide, who had left the mountain in search of adventure and a way to fix Kimahri's broken horn. Kimahri couldn't search for them himself because, as Elder, he could not leave Gagazet while dealing with Garik's rage and urge for revenge. Simultaneously, Kimahri was faced with the plight of deciding a new path for the Ronso's future, as their way of life changed once the mountain was no longer considered sacred Yevon ground and summoners were no longer passing through on pilgrimages to the Zanarkand Ruins. The Ronso were left without the purpose of guarding the mountain for the sake of Yevon as they long had in the past. Furthermore, Garik's unwillingness to consent to Kimahri's wishes that peace be made with the Guado were due in large part to Kimahri's inability to decide a new path for the future of the Ronso. With Kimahri unable to do this, Garik felt that he was unworthy to be the Ronso elder. Eventually, Lian and Aide return and — based on their descriptions of their experiences in the outside world — Kimhari realizes the answer to the plights he was facing concerning both Garik's discontent and the Ronso's. Kimahri realizes that all Ronso should follow the example of Lian and Aide in trying to find their own individual paths while working together to forge a better future for one another, and that he alone can not provide a single answer to what the future of the entire group should be. As a result, Garik and Kimahri reconcile and the Ronso craft a statue in Kimahri's image, representing his status as the hero of the tribe. Category:Final Fantasy X player characters Category:Blue Mages Category:Dragoons